Shower and Sneak Peek
by wenjing10
Summary: Another romance story requested by FoxyKhai0209, and yes, it contains mature content.


Another lemon requested by FoxyKhai0209, also based on her dream too.

And yes, mature content.

* * *

It was a beautiful sunny day in Marinatopia. In the Crystal Castle of Harmony, Khai was taking a lovely warm shower in her bathroom. The steam produced by the warm water was enough to cover up her naked body.

As she was in the shower, she was thinking about her boyfriend, Haru. She really wished that he was here in the bathroom. Back of her mind, she was in deep thought about him. She imagined him coming into this bathroom she was in, and they started to have sex while showering.

She was in such a deep thought about him that she did not realized that someone had entered her bathroom. The person was Haru. He stared at the glass door of the shower. The glass was covered with steam and he saw a silhouette of her naked body from the inside.

Haru smirked a bit and went towards the shower. He slid open the shower door slightly and took a peek. He saw her completely naked but the steam covered up her naked body. He grinned widely as he began to remove his clothes. He was now naked but he was wearing a condom. He quietly entered the shower.

Khai was still in deep thought about Haru. Suddenly, she felt a pair of arms wrapped around her waist. Shocked, she turned her head to see Haru in the shower! She was extremely surprised to see him in her shower.

"What are you doing here, Haru?" she asked him while blushing furiously. Haru did not answer her question. He pinned her on the shower wall instead. He kissed her, leaving her in shock! However, she gave in and kissed him back anyway.

While they were kissing, their tongues played with each other. Haru's hands were touching her body freely. She moaned into his mouth as she felt so aroused, and so did he. His right hand touched her private area and he slid two fingers into her! She shrieked but Haru quieted her with a heated kiss. He moved his fingers faster, teasing her clit. She was moaning loudly and her legs were shaking wildly as intense waves of pleasure rippled over her entire body.

"Aaahhh! H-Haru babe… faster, faster!" she told him seductively.

He chuckled and sped up his fingers! Realizing she was going to moan very loudly, Haru planted a hard kiss on her lips. He took out his fingers as he wanted to reach the pleasure he wanted, and hers too. He positioned himself at her entrance and pumped himself into her.

Khai screamed in pain but Haru quickly cupped her mouth to muffle her scream. He thrust her in a fast pace and she let out moans of pleasure. She wrapped her arms around his body and held onto him. She needed to make sure that she won't fall.

Haru slowly sped up, and his member was getting hard and he was going deeper inside her. Khai's eyes went dull due to the intense pleasure, so did Haru's eyes. She could feel that her G-spot was hit by him every time. Haru groaned as he felt her walls were clutching onto his member.

"Oh my gosh! YES! Haru! Thrust me harder, faster, and deeper! Until I collapse!" she cried.

Haru responded by kissing her passionately as he thrust her roughly. He grabbed her bottoms and pushed towards him so he could go deeper. His back and forward movements became faster too. They both felt their bodies were getting closer to climax. With one final thrust, they gasped as they came. Her legs lost their strength and she collapsed but Haru caught her on time. He pulled out of her and her liquids were dripping onto the shower floor. The evidence of their lovemaking were washed away by the falling water of the shower.

He turned off the shower and carried her out of it. He let her sit on the sink. He grabbed a towel and helped her to dry her body. He then dried himself with another towel. A few minutes later, they had finished drying themselves. Khai wrapped her towel around her bare body while Haru covered his bottom part with his towel.

Haru pulled her into a hug and kissed her softly. She kissed him back too.

"Haru, why did you go into the bathroom?" she questioned.

"I thought having sex in the shower would be nice," he answered.

She blushed at his words. Her thoughts were right after all. She smiled at Haru. She kissed him sweetly and he kissed her back.


End file.
